How to fight?
by Sjannie
Summary: Keith is training in one of the training room's on Olkarion while waiting until they can go to earth when Romelle walks in. She has a question for him. [KeithXRomelle] Drabble [Be aware! Season 6 spoilers!]


Voltron fanfic

 _I do not own voltron_

 _ **How to fight?**_

* * *

Before the paladins went to earth they first went back to Olkarion. They needed to tell the coalition what happened and what they are planning on doing now. They also needed to prepare to go to earth and collect the stuff they need for that. Shiro also needed to be checked out by a doctor and so did the rest of the team after their fight with Lotor. The coalition, especially the Olkari said they would help with building the new ship once the paladins retrieved the drawings for it and that in the meantime they would prepare for the war being continued and saving the Alteans that were being used by Lotor. The Olkari also said they wouldn't mind making Shiro a new arm. He is thinking about it but has a lot on his mind. He needs time to give everything a place. The whole team needs that.

Right now Keith is training. The training room is not as nice as the one on the castle of lions ship but it is better than nothing. He was just in the movement of making another swing when he heard the doors of the room open. Romelle comes in.

''Romelle.'' Keith says as a greeting.

''Keith, do you have a moment?'' She asks and Keith nods and walks towards her. He takes a towel from a bench in the room to wipe his sweat from his face.

''What do You want to talk about?''

It seems she is thinking about something. She looks a little hesitant but then her eyes turn determined and she opens her mouth. ''Would you mind teaching me how to fight?''

''How to fight?'' He repeats a little bit confused.

''Yes.'' She says as she points to the sword in his hand. ''I want to be able to do something. I couldn't do anything to save my brother and I want to help saving my people who are still being used and I want to bring the people who hurt us to justice.''

''Romelle...'' Keith begins. ''Are you sure you want to participate in this war? You could stay here or go back to your colony. Fighting in a war, isn't...it isn't anything good. '' He sighs. ''You can be killed anytime, do you really want to live in fear?'' He says as he looks into her eyes. But she doesn't waver. Her spirit is strong it reminds him of the princess.

''Even if I go somewhere else who says that there I will be save? Lotor might be gone but that doesn't mean the colony is save and my people are still not save. I want them to know the truth, I want to save them but in order to do that I need to know how to defend and how to attack.''

She slowly walks closer to him and her blond her moves as she does. ''I can't stand here doing nothing. I hated it that while I knew that Lotor was bad I couldn't warn anyone. I want to do something, please.''

''If you are sure you want to help us in this war you are welcome. But I honestly think that after we save the other Alteans from the harvesting and bring them back to the colony your people will need you to lead them forward. Their whole world will be crushed and they need someone to guide them through it. Someone they can trust and that is you.'' He says towards Romelle.

''But you are right, it is a smart thing to be able to fight, to defend yourself but why asking me? I mean I don't know much about Altean fighting style or tactics. I am sure that if you ask Allura she wouldn't mind teaching you and I am not sure if I am such a good teacher...''Keith says while he scratches his head.

''I know Allura would say yes but she has a lot on her mind right now and I do not want to bother her. Besides'' Romelle gives a small smile. ''It gives me time to get to know you a little bit better, of course if you do not mind. ''

''All right...do you want to begin now?'' Keith says as he puts the towel away.

''Yes, should I call you teacher now?'' She teases.

''Please no, Keith is just fine.''

''Would you also mind teaching me how to fly a spaceship?''

''...Sure it is better to be prepared after all.''

''Thank you!'' She says as she hugs him. ''This means a lot to me.''

''Uh'' Keith starts unsure and pats her on her back but as he sees he smiling expression his faces softens in a small smile. ''You're welcome.''

* * *

 **Author's note**

Not that romantic I know but I just want Keith to have a moment with Romelle bonding I mean season 6 went soooo fast. And I haven't seen a fanfic of this Romelle and Keith in it (as a ship or friends without Keith being shipped with someone else) so I decided to write one myself. I myself hope that if kallura doesn't happen he might end up with Romelle. But a good friendship would be fine to. I hope they don't seem ooc but we haven't seen much of Romelle yet so.


End file.
